Static random access memories (“SRAM”) include a plurality of cells disposed in rows and columns to form an array. SRAM cells include a plurality of transistors coupled to bit lines and wordlines that are used to read and write a bit of data to the memory cell. In two-dimensional memories, memory cells and wordlines are in the same plane. Wordline length increases as word width increases. As a result of longer wordline length, power consumption increases and overall performance degrades.